The International Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ISBRA) Congress is the premier worldwide scientific meeting involving all areas of alcohol research. In addition to biomedical aspects, it also covers bio-behavioral and clinical research. The ISBRA Congresses are held biennially and, since the founding of ISBRA, meetings have been held in Germany, U.S.A., Finland, Japan, Canada, UK, Australia, and Denmark. This will be the second time since 1982 that the ISBRA Congress will be held in Australia. The location of the meeting will provide as attractive opportunity to scientists from the USA to present and discuss their research with international colleagues. The meeting will have a large impact on alcohol research in the US, Australia [unreadable] and New Zealand, as well as in the Asian and Pacific Rim countries. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program will feature topics that are highly relevant to the international alcohol research community and provide opportunities for discussion of existing and new collaborative research. At present, approximately 60% of the ISBRA membership is U.S. based. Accordingly, attendance by U.S. scientists is absolutely essential for the success of the meeting; 40-50% of invited speakers will be from the U.S. This application requests funding for travel and the registration fee for 35 invited speakers; travel, registration fee and partial living expenses for 25 young/new investigators and 5 minority students/young investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] The application also seeks travel scholarships for 10 investigators from Asian and Pacific Rim countries who will be identified by senior members of alcohol research groups in the individual countries. It is hoped that specific funding will be identified to support the attendance of delegates from these Asian and Pacific Rim countries, where patterns of alcohol consumption are changing and creating serious social and health issues. Partial coverage of publication costs of the Congress program, abstract book and proceedings is also requested. The 13th World Congress of ISBRA will be held September 10-13, 2006. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]